A Whole New Life
by fashionistacity17
Summary: This is a story about a love triangle with two soldiers and a princess who's also a fairy. Filled with magic, romance, and a lot of fighting
1. Welcome Home Surprise

It was a glorious day in the kingdom of Solaria. The sun was brighter than usual and everyone was outside having a good time. It was a celebration of the return of their princess, stella. They welcomed her home with a parade and her wearing one of the newest fashions on the planet. A pink and orange midriff top with puffy sleeves, and a pink pencil skirt with an orange veil in the back of it. She stood up on the float and waved at her kingdom.

"Thank you all my lovely people! Your too kind!" She said. She stepped down with a guard to sign some autographs for a few fanboys, pictures with little girls, and fashion advice for the reports, all topped with a photoshoot for the next article of "The Stars of Magix"

Finally dusk came and stella was at her castle. She sighed of relief and walked into the gates. There she gave her servants her bags which buried the poor lads and walked into the throne room. When she walked in her father was arguing with his ex wife and Stella's mother  
"You move way to fast! You two will be split up in weeks!" Yelled her dad

"Stop telling me how to live my life radius! I've known him my whole life I know he'll take care of me and stella!" Screamed Luna

"What's going on?" Asked stella

They both looked at their daughter and smiled

"My stella. I didn't know you would be back from Alfea already." Radius chuckled and gave her a hug. "You mother has something to say to you" he looked at Luna with a heated glare.

She rolled her eyes and looked at stella. " Darling. You see.. I've been seeing someone for a few months and were getting married"  
Stella's heart sunk and turned pale. She was hoping her parents would get back together but that dream was crushed. "Who?

"  
"The king of Galaluna. John Leo. You've met him, and his daughter Ilana. Remember when we signed you up at the military academy there?

"Which almost got her killed by those two hooligans" interrupted her father

"Radius that isn't the point. Well in a few days you and I will be going there to live for awhile. I've already taken you out of Alfea so you can attend to the military academy again. We want you go be the strongest and greatest fairy ever." She said as she gave her a hug.

"But mother I want to stay with the Winx! Bloom, Techna and Aisha are gone for a year trip at that other school in domino. I need to be with Musa and Flora so we won't fall apart form each other!"

"They'll have to wait then. For know go upstairs and relax. Were leaving in three days so make sure you get everything together. Goodnight my princess"

"Night mother...night daddy",grumbled stella as she went upstairs to her room and went to sleep


	2. The Night Owl

2:00 a.m  
Corporal lance woke up as usual around this time. Instead of getting up and doing his nighttime training, he took out something from his nightstand. It was a picture of him when he was 13 years old, when he was small for his age. Next to him was a 13 year old stella. For some odd reason he's been thinking about her lately and it was peculiar. He hasn't thought of her since she had to leave because of him and his enemy baron fighting, which he blamed himself for. If he only didn't go into the armor to fight baron, stella wouldn't have revealed her fairy magic to the whole school just to save him. All because of him. He sulked his head and stared at the picture. Turning it around he read the note that was written so delicately.  
Dear lance,  
Since I have to leave I wanted you to remember me no matter what. Just remember how much fun you and I had and I hope I can see you again soon  
Love,  
Stella

Lance sighed. He laid back down and closed his eyes .  
"I wish I told her how much I cared about her before she left", lance muttered to him self. He wasn't the type to express his feeling, but with stella it was a different thing. When she would help him with baron and his friends, or when they would spend days just talking about whatever was on their minds. She was the only friend lance had that understood him, or listened to what he had to say. Maybe even...cared for him. But he shook it off and gently placed the picture into the drawer of his nightstand and went to sleep.  
The next morning he dragged himself out of bed and changed to his uniform. Still trying to shake stella out of his mind he gave himself a slap to the head. He knew he had to forget her and move on like the fact that his father is dead. So he walked out of his room and went down to the cafeteria.

" I wonder if she ever thought of me during all this time"..thought lance as he scolded at himself. He slapped himself again and sat down with his tray of food. All of a sudden he couldn't eat anymore. The thought of stella was too much of him that he couldn't eat. He picked at his food angrily and moved it around

"Aww looks like a certain loser misses somebody", said a voice from behind lance

Lance turned around and saw baron sneering at him  
"Don't you have anything better to do?"

"Don't you have to stop dreaming stella is gonna be yours?" Snapped back baron. He chuckled at himself

"What are you talking about?"

Baron groaned. " Look at your tray Lunis." He pointed at his food

Lance looked back on his tray and turned red. When he was messing with his food he spelled out Stella's name in it.

"Such pity lance. She'd be ashamed to see her name on a losers plate."

" Leave me alone,baron."

" No. I love doing this. You really think stella would be into you? Look at yourself: your nothing but a shameless punk who does nothing but sulk around and cause trouble. She would have a better chance with me than you." He chuckled to himself again and walked over to knock the tray down to the floor. " Now look at the mess you made. That beautiful name now ruined by you," he said as he walked away smirking

"Ugh..", lance groaned as he picked up the tray and let the robots clean up the mess. He was starting to believe what Baron said. Stella would have a better chance with him and not lance. Baron's family is rich,everyone of them made the elite, and they own half the technology companies on the planet. All lance has to his name is the rumor that his dad was crazy and blew himself up. Everything he own was whatever the military gave him. Overall he wasn't fit to be with his crush. And he knew that.


End file.
